Shakin' My Head
Shakin' My Head ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der fünften Staffel, Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt, und wird von Mercedes mit Brittany gesungen. Sie singt den Song bei ihrer Tour in einem Einkaufszentrum, während Brittany, als ihre neue Hintergrundtänzerin, dazu tanzt. Das Publikum, darunter Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Sam sind begeistert und bejubeln die Performance. Der Song ist eine Eigenkomposition von Glee und wurde von Adam Anders and Peer Åström geschrieben. Lyrics Mercedes: Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh, oh-ooh-oh Eh-e-yeah, ho-oh-woah, hey-e-yeah, hey-e-yeah Ho-ooh-woah, oh-woah Mercedes (Hintergrundtänzer): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Every day when I'm a-wakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) The questions got my head a shakin' (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Oh-oh Like why does gravy give you heart attacks? Woah-woah-oah (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) And why do Republicans hate the blacks? Mercedes mit Hintergrundtänzer (Mercedes): Hate the blacks, hate the blacks And how come Jesus looks just like a white guy? When he's from Palestine, that can't be right, no Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head Mercedes mit Hintergrundtänzer (Hintergrundtänzer): Sh-sh-shakin' my head Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Mercedes (Hintergrundtänzer): Now all of y'all are driving hybrid cars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) So why can't we put a man on Mars? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) Yay, yeah, yeah Why does TV have too many ads? (Sh-sh-shakin' my head) That's enough now And why are dogs always licking their nads? Mercedes mit Hintergrundtänzer (Mercedes): And why do we keep borrowing from China? And why do some flowers look like vaginas? Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh-oh noo) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Hey!) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (I don't know) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Na na-na-na-no) Sh-sh-shakin' my head Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oh-oh-woahoh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah-oh) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oah-woah-oah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Woah!) Mercedes (mit Hintergrundtänzer): (When I fly to the heaven) God will set me straight (Like how come I drink diet coke) and (I keep gaining weight) (Jesus, my lord and savior) Yeah, you know it's true (Hintergrundtänzer: Yeah, you know it's true) (But God, you got) explainin' to do, woahoh-oh-oh-oah Mercedes mit Hintergrundtänzer (Mercedes): Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Yeah-yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Shakin' my head) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, (Shakin') Sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh yeah) Sh-sh-shakin' my head, sh-sh-shakin' my head (Oh keep on) Oh-oh-oh-oh (What's wrong) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (With the world today) shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it, (Hey) Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't, I don't know) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh (I don't know) Shake it, oh-oh-oh-oh (No-oah woah) Shake it Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Oooh-oh-oh-woah-woah-aah) Oh-oh-oh-oh shake it (Hahahaha) Trivia *Der Prominentenchoreograph Brian Friedman ist als einer von Mercedes´ Hintergrundtänzer zu sehen. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Brittany als Hintergrundsängerin bei einem von Mercedes´ selbstgeschriebenen Songs fungiert. Das erste Mal war bei Hell To The No. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones